We Are Never Alone
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: The struggle at Moonhaven happened differently. This is how it goes. M.K and Nod romance and Nod whump. M.K. Queen. Nod ends up being the one to fight Mandrake alone. This helps M.K. realize just how much the leafmen and their world mean to her.


Nod gripped the reins tightly his hands begging to do something to relieve the pain and fear. Ronin was gone, just thinking that made him want to throw up. He had not ever felt this much pain not when his father had died or his mother because even though that had hurt like hell he had known there would be someone, now even M.K who was holding him tightly would leave. He hated how the thought of being alone scared him more than anything.

If losing Ronin wasn't enough he also held the future of his forest world in his lap. A sweet round pod that exuded vulnerability. If he didn't get it to Moonhaven in time they were all doomed. The weight of that sat on his shoulders with a heaviness that made him exhausted and and and anxious. He desperately needed to succeed, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to fulfill Ronins last wish. He would die and travel to the gatesof hell and back before he would give up on Ronins wish.

They landed in Moonhaven and Nod immediately jumped from the bird assisting M.K who had the pod cradled in her arms. Fin approached his face filled with apprehension.

"Ronin?"

Nod's eyes filled with tears. "He gave us a head start"

Fin's eyes fell to the floor also filling up with the pain of loss.

Nod shook his head reminding himself of the current problem. "The Boggans aren't far behind." Fin nodded in understanding. They entered the nursery and M.K set the pod on the pillow. Everyone stood in awe as the pod perked up at the dazzling moonlight. The moment was short lived as the light was clouded over only tiny bits flickering through grotesque shadows. Nod looked up and said in an ominous voice.

"Bats" with that Nod ran out of the room shouting orders to the leafmen to gather and prepare for the attack. He geared up and was running to his bird. He saw a hat and recongnized it as his he pulled it off Grubs head while flashing him a smile. He jumped on his bird taking off into the swarm of bats.

He fought ferociously dodging and taking down his enemies. He saw a bat leave the battle racing towards the nursery. Nod dived after only to be crashed into by a bat. He flew through the air panic tightening in his throat as his arms flailed trying to find an anchor back to the battle. His hand caught hold of a bats reins stopping his midair fall. He swung up his feet connecting with the riding boggan. Without time to celebrate his miraculous save he yanked the reins speeding on the bat going after the lone rider. He followed it straight to the nursery room.

EPIC

M.K had raced out of the palace right after hearing Nim's words. How had she not thought of her father! Swinging her legs over the humming bird she dug her heels in while pulling the reins to the side. The bird darted off headed for the nearest camera. She waved frantically calling out to her father her desperation pushing her forward. She nearly screamed in frustration as she saw the camera power down. Without a second thought she sped towards the next nearest one her heart hammering as she begged for the next camera to be working. She stopped in front of another one again repeating her frantic motions. It also powered down. No she thought No! Her dad wouldn't give up. He couldn't not now. She sped for the next only to arrive as it was powering down. The hope she had felt flutter inside her after hearing Nim's words was quickly dieing. With a sense of defeat she set after the next camera. She stopped after she had passed three more all powered down before she had even got there. An overwhelming sense of grief set alight in her. Moonhaven was going to fall, she would never go home and her father would never hear her say I love you. Tears pooled around her eyes as great sobs threatened to start. She was so exhausted. She had risked everything to make things right yet nothing was happening. She bowed her head the tears begining to fall from her lashes. She stopped though as she heard a loud thumping. The hope she had felt earlier sprung up as she saw her dad emerge in front of her.

EPIC

Nod was tired. Hell was that one heck of an understatement. Yet he pushed forward jumping off the bat as soon as he was close enough to Moonhaven. He began sprinting towards the nursery. When he reached the room he saw Mandrake taking a step towards the pod. He drew his sword and yelled loudly at Mandrake.

"Turn around Mandrake. You've got one more opponent before you get to touch that pod!"

Mandrake slowly turned around surprised at the outburst from no where. A cruel smile crept onto his face as he took in the small battered young man. No more than a boy he thought to himself, he would enjoy killing this one. As he looked closer at the Nod he recognized him as Ronin's own little charge. A angry bitter sneer replaced his smile. He would make Ronin pay by killing every last person that mattered to him and the boy would be a very good start.

"Alright little leafman" He said his words condescending even almost bored. "Lets fight"

Nod charged at Mandrake his sword sweeping up to block Mandrakes staff. He jumped back and dodged a flying piece of rot. The longer the battle wore on the more Nod felt himself slipping. He couldn't dodge the jabs and swings of Mandrake's staff as well. One particularly fast one came in from the side smashing into Nod. He gasped in pain as he went flying. He hit the wall and felt several of his ribs crack because of the blow. He laid for only a few seconds before he had to roll to avoid Mandrakes staff. He pulled himself up and took up the defense completely abandoning all offense. Again Mandrake hit him flying this time Nods head hit against the floor sending stars through his head. Mandrake stood back as Nod laid there gasping for breath.

"You know boy I usually make the killing blow with my staff but today I am feeling in the mood for a sword." With that Mandrake pulled out a short sword that hung from his waist. He slowly approached Nod his step slow deliberate and teasing. Nods vision was blurry he felt like passing out and his side hurt awfully. Mandrake looked down at Nod a smile of pure contempt wide and full on his face. He stabbed Nod in the side.

"You know I killed your father with this sword" He said casually. "Soren was his name?" He laughed as he saw Nods eyes fill with pain and loss.

"He was awfully fun to kill and you know what?" Mandrake dug the sword into Nods other side. He screamed in agony.

"He made me realize something. You leafmen always say one tree many something or other, very inspiring by the way. But your father made me realize that you leafmen are all alone. Especially you Nod. Because you'll always be alone" Nod felt an immense pain as Mandrakes words sunk in. He was right, he didn't have anyone. He was completely and utterly alone. He closed his eyes ready to accept death not wanting to live like this all alone.

Mandrake rose his sword ready to plunge it into Nod. Right as the fatal swing began a sword came out blocking the blow. There Ronin stood his eyes filled with anger.

"He will never be alone" Ronin spat before driving his sword through the still surprised Mandrake. Ronin pulled his sword out of Mandrake and let if fall to the ground as he rushed to Nods side. His eyes roved over Nod taking in every wound. A frown creased his brow as he saw the extent of the damage.

"Hey how ya hanging in there kid" He spoke softly his eyes filled with fatherly love and concern. Nod looked up at Ronin and began crying slow soft sobs as he realized what Ronin had meant in those words. Ronin again looked concerned.

"Hey easy there kid" He said as he held Nod. His had stroking Nods head."I'm not going anywhere"

And Nod knew that he would never be alone again.

EPIC

M.K. had told her father exactly what to do and smiled in pure triumph and pride. Deep down she had always wanted her father to be right, always. Now that she knew it she was happy and proud. But celebrating could wait she thought as she pulled on the reins and headed back to the throne room.


End file.
